


Returned

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blue Eyes, Broken Up, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Beatings, Worried Alec, magnus' spellbook, mention of immortal alec possibility, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: Magnus has disappeared and Alec is worried as all hell. Never mind the fact that the warlock broke up with him and his Institute is under attack!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts), [Sandylee007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/gifts).



> Authors Notes: So, its been awhile. Did anyone miss me? Anyway, I thought I'd throw out this little oneshot for anyone to read. It is also one of my story ideas which was inspired by many chats I have had with Nadja_Lee, apathyinreverie and Sandylee007 over Malec. That is why it is gifted to them. Even though I may not chat with them regularly (though I have been doing that lately with Nadja_Lee) they all constantly inspire me.
> 
> This is rather sickeningly fluffy. I couldn't help myself. And of course it features the possibility of Immortal Alec so what is not to love about that right? 
> 
> I will now debate on what story to place out next. I'm wondering if I should start with a oneshot (Omega-verse related) and then see if anyone is interested in how I actually got to that part, but then I'm mindful that doing the oneshot first means taking the fun away from readers guessing what will happen. That is also another story inspired by chatting with the above authors too. Hm, now that I think of that, I might not do that and just go work on a different story until I flesh that one out more. 
> 
> Anyway, if you read through that pointless ramble, thanks for that and see you next time!

Returned  
By Shin Sankai

#

Tension was running high in a certain shadowhunter. Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood was balancing precariously on a string, trying to keep everything within him bottled up so he could do his job as Head of the New York Institute, but truthfully, he'd been struggling and he was close to falling apart.

Why you might be wondering? Well the fact of the matter was... Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn had disappeared. It'd been two months since the young shadowhunter had seen his favourite warlock. Two long months since they last spoke. Two long months since Magnus had ended things with him. For a second time in fact. Alec was beyond worried for the beautiful man.

He'd spent hours upon hours, both during work time and outside of work trying to track the warlock down and just as Alec thought he was getting close, his beacon of light and hope was snuffed out in seconds, making him start all over again. But Alec would do that anyway. He would try anything, even if his heart sank when he always had to start afresh, to try and locate Magnus. 

True to form Alec was trying to be the picture perfect shadowhunter and leader during the day and at night he was using whatever resources he could get his hands on, making sure it was only his hands and not that of his sister or parabatai as he wandered the streets trying to find the missing High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Again, just as Alec thought he was getting a sniff of Magnus' whereabouts, messages on his phone about an urgent meeting or patrol pinged away and were dragging him away from his search. 

Tonight was one of those nights as Alec's phone was vibrating erratically in his jeans pocket and when he pulled it out to look it over, his heart lodged in his throat when messages from various shadowhunters under him, as well as from Izzy and Jace stated the Institute was under attack! Any thought on finding Magnus again was lost to Alec as he carved the speed rune into his skin, it lighting up gold in the darkness of the night before Alec was back at the old church quicker then anyone could blink.

As the night wore on, an intense battle rang out. Shadowhunters were coming to their aide from Alicante, through the permanent portal in the Institute, but the more that came, the more that were being slaughtered. Rogue warlocks were partnered with a variety of demons and causing vast amounts of damage. It was soul crushing to Alec. These young shadowhunters were dying under his watch. Alec tried with all his might not to let it show how much a slain shadowhunter was affecting him as he rushed through the hallways. Izzy had been in ops, assisting with getting the security back up whilst Jace led a team down the west wing and Alec was with another down the east. They were two of the most experienced in the church and had to split up. It wasn't ideal for the parabatai pair, but if they were going to get a handle on the attack it was what needed to be done.

During the brutal skirmishes, Alec had gotten separated from his group and had been battling half a dozen shax demons alone. 

Even though the parabatai pair were separated, their connection was always felt as each shadowhunter sent the other encouragement through their bond to continue to fight and protect those that resided in their Institute and those that resided in their city. 

When a flicker of pain was felt by Jace, that an indication that his parabatai and leader had been injured, the blonde had secured the west wing, leaving Andrew Underhill in charge of the twenty shadowhunters and he went blasting down the corridors to go aide his brother and parabatai. Jace had arrived just in time to see the alpha of New York's Wolf Pack rip apart one of the demons which had been surrounding Alec, several wolves descending on the others and many went running down the corridors to check the countless rooms and halls to ensure no others were lurking about. Jace's angel blood was boiling with fury at seeing the injuries on Alec, immediately running over and carving iratze's into Alec's pale skin. 

“I'm fine.” Alec brushed Jace off, making the blonde frown in worry as Alec went over to the alpha who was still in wolf form. “Thank you Luke.” Several fire messages had been sent off, requesting reinforcements come to their aide and it appeared only the wolf pack had answered. Not that Alec cared because at least someone had come. Alec and Jace watched on as Luke shape-shifted back into human form, naked as the day he was born and not in the least bit embarrassed at his lack of clothing. 

“The wards have weakened greatly.” Luke stated the obvious whilst silently accepting some clothing from Jace as he pulled on the slacks.

“We've been under attack for hours.” Jace spoke up, still eyeing Alec to ensure the injuries on his body were being healed by the four iratze's glowing on his skin. “You are the only ones that have answered our call for help, aside from our own shadowhunters pouring in from the portal linked to Alicante.” Jace was truly the perfect soldier as he reeled off what was going on.

“Where is Magnus and his warlocks?” Luke was obviously gazing about, trying to find the High Warlock of Brooklyn which he knew would come to the Institute's aide within seconds, especially when it had anything to do with Alec. Luke knew how much the warlock liked the nephilim boy.

“Communications with Magnus are complicated right now.” Alec vaguely voiced as he swiftly turned around to head down the corridors to assess the damage and also to see how many lives had been lost as well as ensuring those that were injured were sent directly to the infirmary.

“Unanswered?” Luke parroted as he and Jace were quickly following him. 

“Fire messages are not being answered. Izzy has tried multiple times too.”

“That is not like Magnus at all.” Alec knew that too. He wished beyond anything in the world that Magnus was here. Not only to aide his crumbling Institute but to also ease his worry that the warlock was indeed alive and well. Only angels knew why the warlock was not here.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Alec actually knew why the beautiful warlock was not here anymore. 

He had actually argued with Magnus. Again, he might add. They'd been together for months, then Alec had done something stupid and Magnus broke up with him. They'd gotten back together, thank the Angel, but once more, like clockwork, Alec had been an idiot again and lost Magnus once more. They'd nearly been together for a year and yet the one dreaded topic which was never discussed had reached the surface once more and it all had boiled over. 

Magnus' immortality.

Alec couldn't believe he'd once again thrown it in Magnus' face, like it were his choice to be born an immortal warlock. After all, it was never Alec's choice to be born nephilim and into the prolific Lightwood family too. 

Magnus never argued with him over that. Not even when he had kept their relationship a secret had Magnus complained. Alec knew Magnus didn't like being his dirty little secret, but the warlock was forever letting things evolve at Alec's pace. Everyone knew now of course, and things weren't easy, but Magnus always let Alec do things his way. He never compromised in that until he stopped over thinking things. It was one of Alec's lesser qualities that he was well aware of so need need to point it out to him.

The first time Alec had ever brought up Magnus' immortality, which resulted in their first break up, they had fought for the very first time. Magnus had broken up with him over his behaviour towards it, calling him a child and kicked him out of his home.

Alec was beside himself when that had happened. He had even caused himself injury on various missions and in training as he lost himself within his own despair. If Magnus saw him do that he would have been livid at him.

Izzy and Jace were worried about him too and that made Alec feel even worse that he couldn't hide his emotions as well as he hoped. Jace of course wasn't fully aware of Alec's downward spiral of having lost Magnus that time, because he was constantly masking his pain and sadness so Jace couldn't feel it through their bond. Izzy of course was more in tune with observing her big brother and she had pretty much beat it out of him.

Alec had opened up to his baby sister about how he was feeling and the argument that he and Magnus had had. When Magnus had called him a child, Alec had said some names as well and then he was kicked out of Magnus' home and the door slammed in his face He had bolted, never to speak to the warlock again. 

As Alec had reeled all this off to Izzy, he could see her frown deepening. By her expression alone Alec knew he'd destroyed the one thing that made him feel whole. He'd lost the one person who made him the happiest he'd ever been in his young life. Alec had lost the love of his life.

A couple weeks had passed since the breakup and the Angel must have been looking down on Alec because Max had gotten sick and the infirmary doctor's didn't know what was wrong with him. When Max had slipped into a coma, Alec was grief striken and desperate. So desperate he had ended up at Magnus' loft, pounding on the door. He knew Magnus didn't want to see him, for he nearly shut the door in his face, but Alec begged for several minutes of Magnus' time and the warlock graciously let him inside. 

The minute Alec stepped foot into Magnus' home, the tension within him disappeared as he gazed about Magnus' beautiful and eclectic furniture and ornaments. His heart thundered away when he noticed the pictures they took in Japan were still tucked into the frame of a landscape framed painting on Magnus' wall. The warlock either forgot it was there or still had feelings for him and couldn't get rid of it. Alec hoped it was the later. 

'What do you want?' The flippant and unemotional tone used broke Alec's heart.

'Max is sick. The doctors don't know what is wrong with him.' Alec saw a flash of worry drift through Magnus' deep brown eyes. He knew the warlock had come to care about his family since they became an item and Alec was truly grateful for that. 'He's slipped into a coma and I...' Alec fought the tears from escaping as his hands balled into fists in his lap. 'I don't know what to do.' Alec raised his blue eyes to Magnus. 'You owe me nothing Magnus, but I know in my heart, if anyone can save my little brother, its you.' He hoped that didn't place pressure on Magnus because Alec truly believed those words, right down to the very core of his being. 

The ever kind hearted Magnus couldn't say no to him and within minutes Magnus had stuffed a bag with a variety of potions and then was conjuring a portal for a speedy return to the Institute. 

Over the next three days Magnus lived and breathed within the Institute, pretty much setting up residence within the infirmary. He'd even asked Catarina for her assistance as they worked day and night to save young Max's life. 

On the third day, just on sunset, the Angel had blessed the Lightwood family as Max opened his eyes to see his parents and older siblings, Jace included, at his side. Magnus was down the foot of the bed, smiling lightly as Izzy and Maryse brushed tears from their eyes.

'Well, my work here is done. Max, you're going to be just fine.' Magnus gave a nod to the Lightwood's and silently left the room. He'd made it to the elevator just as Alec had called out to him. Composing himself, since it had been two weeks since he and Alec had broken up, Magnus turned around to face the young shadowhunter only to be caught slightly off guard when Alec pretty much barrelled into him!

'Thank you Magnus.' The feeling of having this sweet but stubborn shadowhunter clinging to him once more made all the tension within Magnus disappear and without even thinking about it, Magnus had lifted his arms up and held onto Alec for dear life, just like the boy was doing to him. 

Time could have stopped for them and Magnus wouldn't have cared. He had his lovely shadowhunter back in his arms. 

Magnus knew the fight they had was petty and silly, but Magnus had been through that talk countless times before Alec and had hoped the young shadowhunter was different to all his previous lovers. Sadly though, being in love with a mortal was never easy, and a week into their breakup, Magnus actually could understand where Alec was coming from. Truthfully Magnus had wanted to call Alec and talk about it, but he hadn't known where to begin or even if the shadowhunter had wanted to see him again. Thank the Angel for Max and his illness, as horrible as that sounded, since Magnus breathed in the musky scent that was distinctly Alec. He was sure there was even a faint trace of Indian sandalwood in his hair. Alec must still be using his shampoo, which of course made Magnus grin. 

'I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm sorry. Sorry.' Alec mumbled into his neck over and over again. Magnus was even sure there was possibly a bit of moisture against his skin, but decided not to comment on it and just held Alec tighter. 

Forgiveness over their petty fight happened hours later as Magnus asked Alec out to dinner. He knew the shadowhunter was fighting the battle to go with him or stay with his brother, but thank goodness for Maryse who had come out and told Alec to go get some rest as they would be taking turns in staying by Max's side and Alec wasn't due for his turn until tomorrow morning.

Magnus had transported them to Marrakech via portal, of course, and they partook in a lovely dinner. The two men had discussed how both of them had been suffering whilst being apart from each other. 

As their dinner date ended and Magnus conjured a portal to take them back to the loft, they were both gazing up at the red brick building when Magnus invited Alec in for a nightcap. Of course the shadowhunter agreed within seconds. They sat together on the couch, drinking red wine and softly chatting as Alec curled his body into Magnus' with his head on the warlock's shoulder. Alec's eyes fluttered closed as Magnus regaled him with a particular case he was hired on to look for three very naughty warlock children who were causing trouble for some vampires and half way through the tale Alec had fallen asleep to Magnus' melodious voice. Said warlock grinned wide when he felt Alec go slack against him, knowing that motion off by heart when the shadowhunter had fallen dead asleep. It had happened many times when they were together and Magnus loved it that Alec could let go of his control and his defences and let Magnus take care of him. That night had been no different as Magnus' wards flared about his building and then he pressed his lips to Alec's messy jet black hair.

'Things are going to be different from now on my darling. I promise.' Magnus muttered into the quiet and knew he couldn't let the shadowhunter go and magicked his lounge to expand as he carefully lay them down, Alec still curled into his side and then conjured blankets to keep them warm for the rest of the evening.

When Magnus woke the next morning, he was flat on his back and looking up into the smiling blue eyes of Alec.

'Morning...' Magnus rumbled out and his own heart skipped a beat when Alec dipped his head and gently pressed their lips together. That had been the best wakeup Magnus had had in two weeks as he grinned wide at the lovely shadowhunter above him. 'Stay for breakfast?'

'I'd love to.' Alec murmured back, kissing Magnus again and again and then they finally got up. Alec went to the bathroom whilst Magnus went to the kitchen. Alec couldn't get the smile off his face even if he tried. Which he wasn't about to, but still.

Alec had vowed from that day on he wouldn't ever bring up Magnus' immortality ever again. Of course making that vow and unfortunately seeing one of Magnus' past lovers come into their lives was Alec's downfall. He had never thought himself a jealous person but then had to stupidly remember what he was like when Clary came into their lives and how taken with her Jace was. He had thought he was losing his parabatai but knew their bond was stronger then that, though it had taken a few arguments for Alec to realise that though. 

Then there was Camille Belcourt, Magnus' previous on again, off again lover from a century ago. Even though Alec wasn't into girls. She was a very beautiful vampire. She upturned Alec's life and though Magnus told him to stay away from her, he didn't. He betrayed Magnus' trust and the warlock had caught them together. Of course he was going to refuse whatever the vampire was trying to 'sell' him but the cunning woman had wanted to do even more damage and that was to get Magnus there too. She had disappeared with laughter on the wind and Magnus and Alec had fought once more.

Alec had fallen right into the trap and was now, once again, taking out his frustrations and inadequacy on Magnus. They would never be the same. He was mortal. Magnus was immortal. Camille was immortal too and Alec had stupidly told Magnus to go back to her. The look of shock and hurt on Magnus' face was forever etched in Alec's mind and even how unnatural Magnus looked when his face hardened, not a single emotion showing on his beautiful face.

'I love you Alexander.' The shadowhunters heart lurched in his throat. 'Not that that changes anything. We're done.' Alec cried out for Magnus not to go, but a portal formed and Magnus stepped through it. Alec sunk to his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks. He truly was a child, just like Magnus snapped at him once more. 

Alec lost himself in his pain, of loosing Magnus again, as the rain pelted against his chilled skin and drenched his clothing.

“Alec?” Said shadowhunter jerked from his thoughts, vision clearing as he noticed he was standing in the infirmary. He hadn't even realised he'd been wandering the halls and had left Luke and Jace's sides. He'd have to thank the Detective and Leader of the Wolf Pack when his head was clearer and instead quickly focused on what was in front of him right now. There were several doctors from Alicante looking over his injured soldiers and that is when he also took note of several other bodies which were covered in white sheets, stained with blood, as they had lost the fight to go on. Alec's stomach churned at seeing the bodies littering the floor of the infirmary. “Are you in need of medical attention Alec?” The head doctor questioned him, gloved hands bloody as he looked like he was operating on one of his shadowhunters.

“No.” Alec quickly voiced. “I won't take up a lot of your time, but please provide full reports on everything here and send to me in a few days time.” He received a nod from the head specialist as he knew that would give them enough time to investigate, do clean up and also prepare for a massive funeral service for all the fallen shadowhunters.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Alec stepped out of the infirmary, eyes turning to look at Izzy striding towards him with all the grace and power of the shadowhunter she was. She had a few scrapes and cuts on her, but nothing major which made him sigh in relief as Izzy had clearly done what she needed to do back in Ops and then had joined the fight to keep their home from crumbling around them.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?”

“Infirmary.” Alec plainly voiced, pointing back at the closed door behind him. “We've a lot of badly injured comrades and many dead ones too.” Izzy squeezed his hand before shifting her dark eyes to look up at him.

“You could of picked up your phone.” The worry in Alec's gut began to churn once more. “I've been trying to reach you for quite some time now.”

“What's wrong?” He knew the look and the voice she used meant something had happened and quickly he pulled his phone from his pocket, which, rather embarrassingly had a 'home' screen image of he and Magnus on it. It was one of the silly pictures they had taken in Japan in the photo booth and was the one of Alec actually smiling and gazing lovingly (which he admits to that now) at Magnus who was looking rather sweet but serious in the picture. They'd taken a lot that day and it took ages to pick out the best ones, but really, for Alec, even when they were being silly, they were all wonderful pictures of Magnus. He wanted to keep them all, but didn't know how to say that to the warlock and so left it up to Magnus to pick the ones he liked best. Moving on from the image though, Alec finally noticed his message and call history to see various missed messages from Jace, Andrew and Izzy. 

“We've been trying to call you for the past hour.” Alec hadn't even realised he'd been wandering the halls for that long.

“Has something happened?”

“Its Magnus.” Alec's heart hammered in his chest, face turning paler then what his skin already was and his blue eyes were wide, bright and fearful. “Alec, breathe...” Izzy clenched his biceps. “Andrew found him collapsed whilst doing a last patrol of the west wing. When he couldn't get hold of you, he called Jace to come to his aide.”

“Is he...”

“He's alive.” A rush of air escaped Alec's lips. “So as not to draw a lot of attention to what happened, which we are unclear as to what went down, Jace and Andrew placed him in your room.” Alec gave a nod and headed back down the hallway, Izzy pretty much jogging to keep up with his long strides. 

When he reached his quarters, Alec took a deep breath at his closed door and then pushed it open, scanning his plain bedroom, so very different to Magnus' loft, and his blue eyes froze on the half clothed warlock who was lying in his bed, propped up on pillows and unmoving. Before Alec could make a move to the warlocks side, Jace was coming out of his ensuite, a bowl of steaming water and a clean cloth draped over his shoulder.

“Alec...”

“H-How is he?”

“I've managed to clean several wounds and wrap them too.” Alec gave a jerked nod of the head as the faint sound of the door clicking closed behind him resonated in his ears. Izzy was standing quietly at his side, fingers tracing against his lightly shaking fisted hand. “I wish we could use our healing runes on him for there are so many injuries...” Jace went on.

“Should we call Catarina?” Alec offered up, eyes trailing back over to Magnus as he had never seen the warlock looking so injured before. It scared him.

“That's your choice...or maybe its for Magnus to choose.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “As the High Warlock, I doubt Magnus would like another warlocks magic interfering with his own, even if it is to heal himself, but since it would be Catarina's that would help him, perhaps Magnus would not be adverse to that?” Jace was merely speculating after all. He didn't know the warlock like his parabatai did. “Perhaps you can ask him when he awakens.” At least Alec's parabatai said 'when' and not the dreaded 'if' in this circumstance which made his shoulders ease just a little.

“Did Magnus give any indication as to where he's been?” Alec watched Jace place the water bowl and cloth down and then moved to his dark mahogany desk near his balcony.

“I thought you'd been off lately, but I'd no idea that Magnus had disappeared on you without letting you know where he was going.” Alec frowned at Jace's pointed stare, knowing he was silently demanding an explanation.

“I think...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, dread filling his heart as he knew this wasn't a 'think' situation at all. “We broke up. Again.” Those words were very hard for Alec to swallow, let alone admit to. He listened to Izzy gasp at his side, her dainty hand wrapping around his wrist as her big brown eyes looked up at him, silently demanding an explanation. “We fought over some...stuff...and then he told me it was all over and I...I let him go.” Alec dropped his gaze to the floor. “I never went to see Magnus and beg him to not break up with me and...” Alec swallowed down the lump in his throat. “That was two months ago.”

“Alec...” He heard the softness and sadness in Izzy's voice.

“I should of gone to see him. I should have even picked up the phone and called him, apologised, but I didn't.” Alec shifted his gaze back over to the injured warlock. “I should have done a lot of things, but I can't change that now. What's done is done. He's been gone for quite sometime now and in my spare time...”

“What spare time?” Izzy sarcastically interrupted him.

“In my spare time, I've been trying to track him down.” Alec thought it best not to answer Izzy, pretty much knowing that was rhetorical.

“As you know we sent off fire messages to Luke, Raphael and Magnus, requesting their assistance during the attack.” Alec received nods of the head from his sister and parabatai. “I even tried calling Magnus, but his phone went straight to voice mail. I thought perhaps he was just ignoring me so I got Izzy to call him too. You know how much I hate asking for help, but Magnus was all I thought about. I wanted... I hoped he would come to our aide. I hoped he would place how childish I'd been to the side and come to assist us.”

“Alec, where are you going with this?” Jace questioned.

“Magnus has been missing for over a month.” Their eyes widened at his news. At first I thought he just needed to get away from me, but when I checked Magnus' place, since I still have a key to it, I noticed he had enchanted Chairman Meow's food and water bowl to keep refilling itself. There was mail piling up too and when I saw the date on some of them, I knew then Magnus had pretty much disappeared. I haven't seen him since our break up and I've no idea what happened to place him in such an injured state like this.” Jace gave him the same frowning face, his worry bleeding into their bond since they were parabatai.

“You should of told me what was going on between you two.” Jace sternly voiced, reprimanding his parabatai. “Maybe I could of helped.”

“Jace...”

“Right now though, none of that matters. What matter's is Magnus is back. Injured or not Alec, he's here now.” Alec nodded his head at that, relief flooding his system.

“Do you think the attack had something to do with Magnus?” Izzy pondered aloud and watched her big brother's blue eyes jerk to look down at her. “I know attacks can come out of nowhere, but look how hurt he is. Perhaps Magnus was being chased and all he thought about was getting back to the Institute as he knew, no matter whether the two of you were broken up or not, we would protect him regardless.”

“Izzy...”

“He's our High Warlock Alec. Not just your boyfriend. And we would protect Magnus with our lives for what he has done for us.” Even though those words made his heart flutter, the pain in Alec's gaze was crystal clear to see as he once more shifted his attention back to the prone warlock.

“We broke up Iz. Magnus isn't _ours_ anything...”

“Brother...”

“Well, maybe you can change that.” Blue shifted over to his parabatai. “When he wakes up, you can ask him to give the two of you another chance.” Jace brilliantly voiced and watched Alec nod his head, even though guilt was eating the young shadowhunter inside. Izzy was right. Broken up or not, Alec would protect Magnus' life even if it cost him his own. That was how important Magnus was to him. Not that the shadowhunter knew whether Magnus would want his protection anyway. Not with the way he'd been acting and the way things had ended between them. 

Where could Alec even begin to apologise for his behaviour? And more importantly, did Magnus want to give him yet another chance? There was only so much Magnus' heart could take. After all, this was the second time they had broken up. 

Then there was Magnus' heart too. It had been beaten and broken to within an inch of its life and Alec had stupidly fallen into the same trap like all of Magnus' past lovers. Alec didn't want that to happen and yet it had. He didn't want to be anything like the warlocks ex-lovers. He wanted to be so very different from the 17000 strong he'd had. He wanted to be Magnus' number one love - his true everlasting love - if the warlock had a system like that, but again, how stupid of him to even think that Magnus would ever compare lovers like that. He just wasn't that type of man. 

Magnus was selfless and beautiful and loving and everything Alec had ever wanted so why oh why couldn't he just finally be truthful with him as to what exactly he really wanted from the warlock? Granted he'd pretty much only just come to the conclusion in the past few weeks as to what Alec's heart truly desired, but still.

All Magnus ever wanted was for him to be open and honest with him. And when Alec was finally ready to do just that, even with being broken up, the warlock had all but disappeared! There was no chance to tell him of the decision he'd finally made and what a decision it was. Alec didn't even know if it could happen, but he'd spend the rest of his life investigating the possibility that's for sure. And with his mind made up, Magnus was definitely the first one Alec needed to tell it to as well. But of course, all this had happened instead.

“When Andrew found Magnus, he told me that he was guarding these like his life depended on it.” Alec was knocked from his inner thoughts as he made his way over to Jace and saw some rather old looking books, two of which were in a demonic language he couldn't even decipher, so they were insanely old and probably dead languages for that matter. However, whilst he was intrigued, neither mattered as his eyes focused on the other smaller, but rather worn leather bound book, his blue eyes widening when he saw it.

“That's Magnus' spellbook!” Alec knew that worn leather from anywhere, and weirdly enough, it actually had hints of sandalwood on it too, like Magnus was marking his property or something weird like that. Though it was practically like Magnus' baby so why wouldn't he? The book almost looked like it had an enchantment on it now, like Magnus had reinforced it with protective wards so no one could open it. Alec understood why now too. It had been stolen so easily, right under his very nose, so of course he would adjust his own security on it so something like that didn't happen again.

“Is it?” Jace muttered as he eyed it suspiciously.

“Don't you remember Max's rune ceremony? It was taken then.” Jace and Izzy nodded, finally remembering the ordeal that several of them went through that night. Alec reached out for the book and held it carefully within his hands. It practically hummed with Magnus' magic. “I knew he'd been working on something secretive over the past several months, but to think it was all about this. I hadn't realised he'd been looking for it all this time.” Alec began to hate himself once more. He should of paid more attention to Magnus. He should have seen the signs. “I didn't even think to ask him how he was going with it being gone. I didn't think. I was...selfish.” Alec pressed the book to his heart, head bowed as he gazed down at it. In some weird way he almost felt like he was holding Magnus' heart, trying desperately to protect it.

“Alec...” Izzy placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Why didn't he ask me to help him?!?” Anger started to brew within Alec. Was he seriously that unreliable to the warlock?

“You mean he didn't ask us to help him.” Izzy piped up once more.

“At least he got it back right? I mean didn't he say something bad would happen if he never got it back or whatever?” Jace pondered aloud, trying to recall that evening, but would rather not since he thought Maryse was trying to kill him.

“Spells could be undone.” Alec remembered Magnus' words from that night. Not that Magnus ever elaborated on what spells he had performed over the centuries that could be undone but when he had proclaimed not getting his spellbook back was not an option, Alec couldn't believe he'd forgotten all about it! What kind of boyfriend did that make him? A poor one now that he thought of it. No wonder Magnus broke up with him. Twice in fact.

A groan from the bed made Alec thrust the spellbook back into Jace's hands and he practically flew over to his bed.

“Magnus!” Alec cupped his pained face tenderly within his hands, the warlock literally convulsing like Alec had never seen before. “Please Magnus... Tell me how to help you?” Alec voiced brokenly, thinking how stupid the both of them were at their petty fights and now look what had happened.

Granted it was a pretty big topic that he needed to seriously sit down and talk to Magnus about, but Alec was such a child for bringing it up without warning. Why couldn't he just tell Magnus the truth? After all, Alec was more sure now then he'd ever been in his entire life that Magnus was the only person he'd ever love.

“Alexander...”

“That's all he's been mumbling since Andrew and I carried him in here.” Jace offered up, placing the books back on Alec's desk and shoving his hands into his pockets. He hated being this helpless. “Its almost like he's lost in his own personal hell.”

“What? And I'm the instigator? Is _that_ what you are saying?” Alec scathing voiced.

“What?!? No!” Jace snapped back. “Alec, seriously, whatever is going on in his head, your very name calms him down. Its like a mantra to him or something. Just look and listen!” Alec's parabatai ordered of him and he turned his crystal blue eyes back to the High Warlock to see the tremors had finally subsided, his name but a breathless whisper on Magnus' lips once more. Before Alec could say anything else there was a faint alarm in the background, making him jolt and sit up straight. “Stay.” Jace ordered of his parabatai.

“But...”

“He needs you at his side Alec.” Jace softly voiced.

“And you need him too.” His sister smiled gently at him, she moving over to give his hand a squeeze before her and Jace headed for the door.

“Izzy and I've got this. Trust me.” Alec gave a nod of his head to his parabatai and watched them leave his room. He was never one to shirk his duties at all, but in his young life there was finally someone who was far more important then anything else in the world to Alec now, even though finally having discovered that was a rather scary and dangerous feeling to have, but Alec accepted it now. Love certainly did strange things to him that's for sure.

Alec distinctly heard his lock go as no one would be getting inside unless they broke his door down which none of his shadowhunters would dare do.

#

Minutes passed and the alarm finally died down, which eased Alec's nerves for two seconds until Magnus' convulsing began again. Quickly Alec kicked off his boots and threw off his jacket, crawling onto his double bed and propped himself up on his right elbow, gazing down at the injured warlock at his side. His thrashing was opening up some of the wounds which Jace had haphazardly bandaged, blood seeping through the stark white cloth.

“Magnus...” Alec leaned down and murmured softly into the warlocks ear, his voice truly like a soothing balm as Magnus calmed down once more. Alec shifted to lie alongside Magnus' side, burying his head on the same pillow Magnus had his own head on and breathed in the warlock's sandalwood and sugary scent. Oh how he missed him. “I'm so sorry Magnus.” Alec choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to mumble his apology over and over again. “Please come back to me...” Alec drifted his left hand down Magnus' injured chest and linked his fingers with the warlocks cold ones which were resting against his bandaged abdomen. 

Having felt how cold the warlock was, Alec quickly shifted, pulling up the mink blanket resting at the end of his bed and placed it over himself and his precious warlock and then proceeded to bury his face into the crook of Magnus' neck and shoulder region, eyes fluttering closed as he willed his energy and warmth into the shivering warlock at his side, praying to the Angel that Magnus would pull through.

#

Alec jolted awake when there was a groan at his side. He lifted his head up, having propped it up on his hand as his elbow dug into the softness of his mattress as he could see Magnus' eyes fluttering behind his eyelids. The very notion brought a relieved smile to Alec's lips. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep for, but when beautiful golden cat eyes finally blinked open, Alec was literally in heaven.

“Magnus...”

“Alexander?” The shadowhunter placed his left hand against Magnus' swollen cheek.

“Hi...”

“What are you doing here?” Alec bit his lip as clearly Magnus was a little disorientated right now.

“You're at the Institute.”

“I am?”

“We found you collapsed and very injured.” Alec watched as Magnus weakly lifted up the mink blanket to inspect himself, eyebrows crinkled as he was trying to recall what happened. “ Did you want me to call Catarina?”

“I'll be fine.”

“Magnus...” Alec directed the warlock's face to look at him. “Where have you been?”

“Getting back my spellbook.”

“Why didn't you ask me for help?”

“I never thought to ask.” The warlock shrugged, hissing a little as it jarred his injuries. “Plus we are no longer together so I thought...” Magnus died off there as the hurt was plain to see in Alec's pretty blue eyes. “I've been on my own for centuries Alexander. I've had to rely on just me and that is something very hard to break from. Plus with how things are between us...” Magnus left it at that. They were no longer together, so why on earth did the shadowhunter think he would come and ask him for help.

“How long have you been looking for your spellbook?”

“Since Iris took it.” Magnus watched Alec's lips part in slight shock. 

“Magnus that was...that was months ago! Why didn't you tell me? I would have dropped everything to help you!”

“You have a duty to your people Alexander, just like I have a duty to mine. I cannot ask you to choose me over them.” Alec's heart broke a little at that. “I would never make you make that choice. Would never place that burden on you.”

“Magnus...”

“I never asked for your help because you already had enough on your plate as it was, what with your parents, the Clave, our relationship, the issues you were having with Jace and Clary and I didn't want to add to that. In fact when I finally did get the location of my spellbook, we'd already broken up.” Magnus gave a tired and sad little smile. “Its taken me a long time, with exhausting research and near depletion of my magic to finally track it down.” Magnus watched Alec's eyes dart away. “If my disappearance worried you, I am sorry Alexander.”

“Of course it worried me! I love-” Magnus pressed his index finger to Alec's lips, cutting him off.

“I didn't want to involve you in my own personal vendetta to get back my spellbook.”

“Why?” Alec whispered softly, still hurt.

“I didn't think I had a right to ask you. I mean we broke up Alexander. You broke my trust, broke my heart, so I wasn't sure if I could trust you to help me on my personal mission.” Magnus listened to Alec suck in a shuddering breath as his words sunk home. He didn't want to upset the sweet shadowhunter lying beside him, his warmth enveloping him, but Alec needed the truth and that was the truth. “There was also the fact that I didn't have a clue what I would be walking into either.”

“I'm not weak...” Alec mumbled out softly.

“It had nothing to do with thinking you couldn't help me Alexander, because I do have every faith in your skills. You are a worthy shadowhunter, one of the best I've ever seen, but walking into the unknown, unsure what was waiting for me as I got closer and closer to my spellbook, I couldn't risk anything happening to you.” Alec felt his heart melt at Magnus' confession. “I've been held captive all this time. I was beaten and tortured. Continuously.”

“Oh Magnus...”

“I'd never want you to endure that.” Magnus' hand dropped from Alec's cheek as he shifted about, feeling a little uncomfortable in his current position and Alec quickly helped prop him up on the pillows once more. That seemed to help his breathing a bit. “No matter what they did to me Alexander, I knew I would win eventually. And because of that belief, because I still have so much to do in my lifetime, I drifted to my happy place when things got really bad. The happy place I have in my head space, no one can touch it. It continuously saved me as I endured all the beatings and torture subjected on me. I knew as long as I held on, I would get back my spellbook and my life would return to normal. I could recast the spells which were undone and what had caused copious amounts of damage would be fixed.”

“Did you?” Cat eyes looked up at Alec. “Were you able to reverse the damage done by recasting your spells?”

“Not yet, but I will. I was tortured for days at a time and my magic is critical right now.” Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. The very notion softened Magnus' heart once more for the shadowhunter. “Being kept prisoner, it allowed me time to get my plan into motion. When that chance finally came about, I took it. I battled my way through it all and finally got my spellbook back. I guess I didn't realise how bad my injuries were or how low my magic had gotten that the one place I thought I could obtain protection until my magic rights itself, was here, at your Institute.”

“You'll always have protection here Magnus. With or without your wards around the church, we will keep you protected.”

“My wards...” 

“We think the attack on the Institute probably had something to do with you escaping your captors.” Alec shrugged as it truly was a guess. “We were overrun by shax demons and warlocks.” Golden eyes widened and Alec instantly knew those are what had caused Magnus harm. “They brought the fight to us, probably following a faint trail of your depleted magic but unable to find you as shadowhunters took up the fight.” Worry was evident in Magnus' gaze and Alec knew the unspoken question the warlock was asking. “Lives were lost, but we won Magnus.” Alec took hold of his hands. “We won.” He repeated himself.

“Because of me...”

“You are our High Warlock Magnus.” Cat eyes darted up at that. “Your wards protect our home and in turn, we will protect you and keep you safe. Yes you may have unknowingly brought the fight to us, and yes lives were lost, but my comrades fought with honour and those demons and rogue warlocks, they have been dealt with. Luke and his wolves helped us too. My fallen comrades, plus any of Luke's, will be honoured for their sacrifice.”

“I'm so sorry...”

“Magnus...”

“I will never allow something like this to happen again!” Magnus practically growled out, Alec a little surprised by the sound of it as he watched Magnus' shaky hands come together as they lit up with his beautiful blue magic before he thrust them in the air and the warlocks powerful magic enveloped the room and then seeped into the walls, Magnus' magic fortifying the old church once more. Alec was instantly worried when a pained facial expression formed on Magnus' face.

“Don't use your magic so soon!” Alec reprimanded as he took hold of Magnus' shaking hands and placed them gently back down onto the warlock's heaving chest. “The Institute can wait until you are better.” Magnus' raspy breaths broke Alec's heart as he tried not to show his emotions for he wasn't there to protect the man he loved, regardless of whether they were together or not. “Deep breaths Magnus. In and out... That's it.” Alec helped Magnus through some breathing techniques as his laboured breath finally eased. Just as his shaking did. Alec let out a relieved breath of his own.

“I promise you Alexander, I will never let my spellbook slip from my fingers so easily ever again. When my magic is at full strength I will place a blood binding protection spell over it. It will remain safe for eternity. No one will ever get at it again. I will also do whatever is required of me to assist in rebuilding your Institute and repaying whatever debt for the loss of lives that occurred here.” Alec didn't know what to say to that, nor did he want to argue with Magnus over it too, and just nodded quietly at the warlock.

The room fell silent until Alec finally got some of his thoughts in order and blurted them out.

“Magnus, even if you predicted your personal mission was going to be dangerous, especially for someone like me, I still would have wanted to be by your side.” Alec felt his eyes flutter closed for a moment when Magnus' right hand came up and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his high cheekbone soothingly. By the angel he had missed Magnus' touch. Desperately so.

“I know you would have Alexander.” Magnus softly voiced back. “I truly am sorry, but what you have to understand is that, for most of my life, I've only ever had Ragnor in it and my dear friend has been taken from me.” Alec felt guilt bubbling up within him. He should have been there for Magnus during that time, but he was still wrestling with his feelings back then and pushing the warlock away. “There was no way I could drag you into this if the outcome was possibly your death. Even my dearest immortal friend has been lost to me. Just how do you think I would feel if something happened to you?”

“Magnus...”

“How would I face Isabelle and Max? How would I face Jace?” Alec chewed on his lip once more. “And then there is your parents. Especially your mother. Her view on me has changed over the months. Maryse has come to care about me and I her, and if anything were to happen to you and I couldn't stop it... I don't think I could face any person who loves you.”

“Magnus...”

“I wouldn't even be able to face myself.”

“Magnus...”

“Warlocks live a long time Alexander.” Alec knew this. He knew this because warlocks were immortal. Of course that didn't mean they couldn't die, look at Ragnor after all, but the fact Magnus was nearly half a millennia meant he was a warlock who at times was cautious but also very powerful as he didn't want his life snuffed out in a blink of an eye. “Even being immortal, it doesn't mean we can protect ourselves from everything around us. Warlocks do try and protect their hearts as best we can but sometimes...sometimes they open up for someone truly special and utterly worth it, regardless of whether that person is immortal or not.” Alec's heart fluttered at Magnus' slightly trembling voice, breath hitching when he ended up cupping the side of his face for a moment once more. “I just fell in love Alexander. It didn't matter to me what you were. I just loved you.” Alec still had a hard time believing he was someone special to Magnus. The very notion and declaration made Alec shudder. He still couldn't believe this ridiculously beautiful warlock had been his! 

“Magnus I... There is something I need to tell you.” Again Magnus placed his index finger to Alec's lips, stopping his jumbled thoughts.

“While retrieving my spellbook, which was hard enough as it was, I came across some old demonic books.” Magnus shifted in the bed. “They contain complex, but doable spells in them, ones I'd not laid eyes on in a very long time, probably over two centuries in fact.”

“Are they not something that is regularly performed?”

“No...” Magnus softly voiced back. “I don't think there is a warlock alive today who would perform the ritual.”

“Ritual?”

“I'd forgotten they even existed if I'm honest. Plus there was no one truly who has captivated me to even think on the matters that are offered in these books.” Alec tilted his head at Magnus' soft voice, his cryptic words, and felt his breath catch when Magnus' warm brown eyes rose to look at him. “Not since I met you that is.”

“What... What is it?”

“The removal of immortality.”

“What?” Alec's heart lodged in his throat at those words. 

“I've only partially read it before I was attacked again by four shax demons and two warlocks and I was already tired from using so much magic as it was.”

“What are you saying?”

“If I did perform the spell and it worked, it would mean no more immortality, no more magic for me. I would no longer be the High Warlock either. I wouldn't even be considered a warlock anymore. I'd be mundane.”

“Magnus...” Alec sat up in the bed, the mink blanket falling away from him and Magnus as he took hold of the warlock's hands. “I... I cannot ask that of you Magnus.” Alec found cat eyes shining brightly at him now. Magnus' magic was clearly still recovering that he could not glamour his eyes continuously. And it appeared he hadn't even realised this either. Not that Alec ever minded, because his love for the warlock included those incredible, beautiful cat eyes that always transfixed him in their intense stare and the hidden raw power beneath them, like one could actually see the swirl of power within those golden depths.

Alec continued to gaze lovingly at the warlock before him. 

In the time that Alec had known Magnus, had pretty much immediately fallen for him, though tried with all his might to deny it at first, the shadowhunter came to realise that Magnus was magic. Even when he wasn't using it, Magnus always had this spark, this bright light that drew Alec in immediately. It was all consuming, all powerful and Alec was hooked. He never wanted to part from that feeling. Ever. It was how Alec truly felt about this amazing warlock and just the mere thought of Magnus making that type of sacrifice, of giving up his magic and immortality when he constantly came to aide him and his people, Alec could never ask him to trade just who he was and everything he'd been for centuries. Especially for someone like him. He was just a silly shadowhunter. 

Alec frowned at his own thoughts. No! Magnus never, ever, thought of him like that. Like he were silly or not worth his time in any way. After all, he'd just mentioned about possibly giving up his immortality, his life span, his magic, his everything – for...well...him! 

Tears welled in Alec's eyes in an instant when everything hit home for him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn truly loved him, faults and insecurities, parents, Clave, Shadow World and all!

“Oh Alec...” Magnus' warm hands let go of his and cupped his cheeks as Alec leaned forward, dropping his forehead to thump against Magnus' chest, hoping he hadn't hurt the warlock when he had done that. “I'm sorry I’ve upset you. It was just a silly thought.” Alec shook his head, for it wasn't Magnus' fault at all. And he certainly didn't want Magnus thinking he wasn't tempted by such a sacrifice. After all, the very thought had stolen his very breath! 

Alec needed to come clean right now!

“The possibility of being able to grow old with you, I've thought of it often.” Blue orbs met gold. “Its been such a heavy, almost taboo topic for us, especially from our last fight. I know I shouldn't have gotten involved with Camille. I was going to tell her to back off, to leave us the hell alone so help me god I would murder her if I had to.”

“Alec...”

“But it all got so messed up and we fought and I lost you and...” Alec let out a shuddering breath, shaking his head of such horrible thoughts of the possibility of never seeing Magnus ever again and yet here the warlock was. In his bed. “So much has been going on in my mind that I haven't truly been able to think straight. I just... I don't think I can live without you Magnus.” Cat eyes were wide at Alec's confession. “I've finally gotten the courage to tell you what has been on my mind.”

“And what is that?”

“My deepest desire.” Alec softly voiced. “The one thing I want most in this world.” Blue eyes lifted up once more. “You.”

“Alec...”

“What I do know, as much as I want to, I just know I can't do it either. I can't take you up on your offer Magnus. I can't take what you hold so dear from you.”

“Alexander...” Alec shifted again, trying to take in some deep breaths to calm his emotions but his vision blurred slightly with tears as he poured out his true feelings.

“You are everything to me Magnus. You are magic. Everything about you, every feeling you have, its so magical and I know, even after being alive for centuries, your magic is your very essence.” Cat eyes widened at Alec's observations of him. No one had ever read him like this before. And Magnus had had a lot of lovers of the centuries. “I know we don't really talk about it, but since getting together with you, one of my favourite things to do is observe you. I know that probably sounds really creepy, but your magic is who you are Magnus. It is what makes you feel alive. And if I were to take that from you, I couldn't... I just couldn't live with myself.”

“I'm not asking you to take it Alexander. I'm offering it up. To you and you alone.”  
Alec bit his lip, taking everything in and then let out another shuddering breath as he shook his head, gazing at the very man he'd fallen hopelessly for.

“I _love_ you Magnus.” Those beautiful and expressive cat eyes widened slightly at his heartfelt declaration. “No matter what happens, even with our stupid fights, I'm always going to love you.” Alec let his feelings slip through his trembling lips, possibly a tear or two rolling down his cheeks as well. Not having any contact with Magnus all that time and then Andrew and Jace having come upon him looking so injured and so magic depleted, so very near death it seemed, it nearly brought Alec to his knees. “I love you... love you... love you...” Alec couldn't remember the last time he said it. He thanked every Angel out there that he was able to voice it again and again to this amazing man sitting up in his very bed. “I love you so, so much.” It was like a completely wrecked sob as Alec bit down on his bottom lip. “I'm so sorry everything got so messed up.”

“Alec...” When Magnus touched him again, brushing the tears from his cheeks away, Alec's blue eyes drifted closed. “I've never stopped loving you Alexander.” Alec relished in Magnus' replied confession.

“Really?”

“Really.” Magnus confirmed.

“Thank the Angel you're back.” Alec sobbed aloud as he launched himself at Magnus, listening to the warlock grunt. He was about to profusely apologise, but Magnus quickly held him just as tight.

“I missed you too, my dear sweet shadowhunter.” Alec truly would bless every angel out there for he'd not lost his warlock as he felt every tense muscle soften when Magnus' experienced fingers carded through his unkempt hair and the other glided sensually up and down his back. 

Alec continued to clutch desperately at Magnus, he more sure now then ever before that this warlock was it for him. Alec would only have one love in his life and this one love, he never wanted it to end, never wanted to part from Magnus. 

For what the warlock was willing to offer up, well Alec was more sure now that he too would do the same for Magnus. 

“Is there...” He paused to get his jumbled thoughts together. “If there is a spell to take immortality, does that mean...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, unsure how Magnus would take this. “Is there one that could possibly grant it?” The question was finally out before he could stop himself from saying it. 

“There are some out there, in the two demonic books I found whilst being tortured.” Alec's heart cried out at hearing Magnus admitting to being tortured and he wasn't there to stop it from happening. He held on tighter to the warlock. “No one can read those languages unless you are tied to a Greater Demon from Edom. Perhaps that was one of the reasons my spellbook was taken in the first place. I never did ask the question once I dealt with Iris, her warlock lackeys and the shax demons. Although clearly not all of them since the Institute was attacked.”

“Magnus...”

“I assumed they wanted to use me knowing how many languages, alive and dead, that I can translate and how many spells and potions I know too. Plus they would also need a powerful warlock to make them recite the spells and make the potions they desire. They would of known that fortunately, or sometimes unfortunately, I am one of the few remaining powerful high warlocks who also has a direct connection to Edom considering who my father is.” Alec gave a nod, signalling to Magnus he was still listening. “The spells are extremely complex, and very risky too. I’ve not truly researched them in great detail, but I do know there is one where you can share your lifespan with your chosen partner, magic and all. There is another where if your partner does not want anything to do with magic, then you can just share your life span. There are also some potions where you can adjust your blood to incorporate some demon blood in your veins to prolong your life, but its not really an immortality spell as its not as strong as the other two options. Granting immortality, no matter the option, is not a simple process either as it places a lot of strain on the one performing it and it is quite dangerous for the one its happening to as well. The bearer must really, heart and soul, want it to happen or else it won't be a success and that could harm the life of the one performing the spell and the ritual itself and... Wait...” Alec felt Magnus push him away for his warm body, his rambling suddenly ceasing as his brain was finally catching up to him and what Alec had voiced. 

Sparkling cat eyes were practically piercing into his soul as Alec shifted under their intensity. Would Magnus scoff at him for even thinking he would be worthy for such a ritual to be performed on someone like him? 

Alec couldn't for the life of him break the staring contest between him and Magnus right at the moment. He'd always loved Magnus' eyes, would be oh so happy to see them for all eternity if he were given the chance. 

“Alexander... What... Why did you suddenly ask about that?” Alec could see the confusion, but also the hope in Magnus' pretty eyes. “What exactly are you getting at?” Alec felt his cheeks heat up in an instant, his mouth filter being decimated by the dashing and recovering warlock still half clothed in his bed, arms still loosely around him since Alec was pretty much sitting on Magnus' blanketed thighs, pretty much in his lap now and he hadn't even realised he'd actually done it! Magnus' warm hands were now against the small of his back, fingers fluttering beneath his shirt, to feel his warm trembling skin and making it tingle instantly.

“You're it for me Magnus.” Alec watched Magnus' lips part at his confession. “You are what I want in this lifetime. In all lifetimes. I'm only ever going to love once and I’ve made my choice.” Alec raised his hands and cupped Magnus' face. “My choice is this very beautiful warlock right in front of me.” Alec couldn't be sure, but there was almost a pink hue to Magnus' cheeks at the moment. It was so very rare that the next time Alec blinked it was gone and perhaps he'd been seeing things. Not that it mattered now when a smile suddenly crept onto Magnus' lips and made his cat eyes sparkle even more. It was well worth it and made Alec power on in his confession. “I mean, if you'll have me again that is. You are my warlock Magnus. You seriously need to get used to the fact that you have someone you can rely on now too.” The frowning eyes of apology already made Alec forgive Magnus for not asking for help in retrieving his spellbook. “I promise good times and bad times. I promise happiness and hardship. I promise you all of me.”

“Alec...” The High Warlock of Brooklyn was lost for words. He didn't know what to do right now with those sparkling blue eyes shining up at him with pure love etched within them.

“I will love you for eternity.” Lips parted but Alec was quick to press his index finger to Magnus' very kissable pink lips this time. “If... If you want me for eternity.”

“Alexander... I...” Alec had rendered the warlock speechless. Well...that was a first.

“I know we can fight over the stupidest things. And I’m still a child at times, but I'm trying to do better. I'd like to think we can do better together because I believe in my heart of hearts, we belong together Magnus.” Magnus nodded his head in agreement. “Also, believe me when I say this, but I don't take this decision lightly either. I know my mortality and your immortality has always played on our minds. Definitely mine more then yours. If we are going to move forward together, if we are going to give this another shot, we are going to have to work our way through it all. Its been weighing on us for awhile now, however these past weeks you've been gone, and I’ve been going stir crazy ever since your disappearance, its given me a heck of a lot of time to think about things and all I know is that I never want to part from you Magnus. Ever.”

“My beautiful shadowhunter...”

“Whilst you have offered up your immorality to me, which I’m truly touched you would even do so, and I probably cannot even express what that sort of sacrifice you are willing to do, for someone like me, but I still cannot take your life, your essence, from you Magnus.” Alec gripped Magnus' hands, trying to stop the shaking of his own and placed them against his chest. “What I can offer instead, if you want to, is, you know...well...me. A protector for life. Though, not that you really need that when you are so amazing on your own, but, well, I'm still offering you me. A shadowhunter for life. Your shadowhunter.” Alec gave a shy little crooked smile. “I just really want forever with you.” The room went eerily quiet, both men jolting when another alarm went off. Alec didn't move a muscle to go investigate it.

“Shouldn't you go see to that?”

“I'm right where I need to be.” Alec pressed a loyal kiss to Magnus' palms, like a show of devotion to the warlock, and then rested them back over his rapidly beating heart. Intense blue orbs not for a single moment dropped from sparkling golden cat eyes. “So, what do you think?”

“You continue to surprise me.” Magnus cupped the side of Alec's face, watching that adorable smile and sweet blush reach his cheeks. He'd no idea what he'd done to deserve such devotion, such love, such commitment, but by the Angel he'd keep this young man safe. For eternity. “Are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this? Once done, immortality cannot be reversed. We don't even know what it will do with your bond to Jace.” 

“I'm sure.” Alec proclaimed instantly back. He knew his parabatai, brother and friend would never not wish for his happiness. And Alec's happiness was right here. “I've never been sure about anything in my life, except for you Magnus.” Alec watched Magnus' lips part but he was quick to get everything off his chest, praying that the warlock would grant his request of forever with him. “From the options you talked about, I’m leaning towards the one where you share your magic and life span with me. I want the most powerful bond with you I can get. So you know, and I know, that we will always be tied together.”

“Alexander...”

“I've always found your magic to be so very beautiful Magnus, just like you.” Alec watched a small grin form on Magnus' lips. It was almost coy looking, it stole the shadowhunters heart instantly. “I also quite like the idea of us being linked like that too. Me having your magic coursing through my very veins.” Alec felt himself blush when Magnus gave him quite the lecherous look and such a devilish grin too. “I didn't mean in that way.” Alec mumbled out as his face reddened. 

Even if he were now being teased, by the gods had he missed seeing Magnus' beautiful face and any teasing looks he would give him. Not to mention the satisfied look on Magnus' face when he had made him gasp aloud when small pulses of magic seeped into his very skin at the small of his back.

“M-M-Magnus... D-Don't... I-Injured...” Alec panted out, cheeks flushed as he was certain the warlock knew just what his magic did to him and Magnus was sure to abuse his skills.

“I guess there is time for that later.” Alec was sure he was impersonating a tomato as Magnus' hungry eyes lowered to his groin region for a few moments. Alec tried ducking his head as Magnus' melodious laughter filled his room. It might be at his expense, but Alec's heart swelled at hearing the sound. “My darling Pretty Boy...” Magnus whispered gently, soothingly as he made Alec raise his head up to look at him. “I guess there is just one thing for me to do now.”

“And what's that?” Alec was finally getting his breathing under control and maybe the blush was finally receding too, never mind the tightness in his jeans.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Alec arched an eyebrow, a little surprised at how formal Magnus was currently being as he took hold of his hands and gave them a squeeze. “Will you marry me?” Alec's brain had literally gone to mush as his eyes widened and his lips parted in silent shock. Did he hear what he thought he heard or was he dreaming? Alec shifted his gaze down to Magnus' open palm, watching as the warlock waved his other hand over it and found two lovely plain but stylish silver rings resting in the middle of Magnus' open palm. 

Wholly shit, Alec hadn't been dreaming at all!

Magnus Bane, the very powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Prince of Hell, who was so beautiful and dashing and charming and sinful had just asked Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, to marry him!

“Alexander?” Worry was filling those lovely cat eyes and Alec was quickly snapped into answering, a giddy smile gracing his lips, a hearty blush on his cheeks and an intense sparkle in his eyes. 

“Only if you'll marry me too.” Magnus returned the grin as he slipped the ring onto Alec's finger and then adored Alec's trembling ones placing the other ring onto his own. The rings glowed with magic, an enchantment of protection and love entwined in the precious metal.

It was so not Alec's fault as he launched himself into Magnus once more, slamming their lips together in a very heated kiss which Magnus did break eventually so they could breath, their foreheads resting together as their ragged breaths mingled.

“Once I’m properly healed, we'll need to have quite the talk with your family about all this, since I’m guessing you haven't spoken to them about any thoughts of immortality?” Alec shook his head, his gaze not being able to break from the ring on his finger. He couldn't help it when he raised it to his lips before finally lifting his sparkling blue eyes to Magnus' equally bright gaze.

“Will I get beautiful cat eyes like you?” Alec watched Magnus' glamour finally drift over his eyes, a chuckle on his lips at Alec's pout for he'd covered up his warlock marker.

“You won't Pretty Boy, since these were given to me by my father, and besides, I love your blue eyes just as they are.” It was kind of cute the way his dear shadowhunter seemed to pout at the thought of not getting eyes like him. It was so adorable. No one had ever loved his eyes like Alec did, and Magnus wouldn't want it any other way. He leaned closer, his warm breath fanning over Alec's ear. “Even without cat eyes like mine, just as I stated before, my magic will course through your veins for the rest of our existence.” Alec felt himself shudder as Magnus decided to give him another slight taste of his enchanting blue magic encircling his hands and pulsing and humming through his very veins, a gasp and a moan exploding from his lips making his cheeks flush heatedly.

“By the Angel, I love you.” Alec all but sighed sensually, sagging into Magnus' strong embrace.

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus grinned once more before leaning forward and sealing his lips over Alec's, listening to his breathy moan before pulling away once more. There was time for their heated antics later, when Magnus was completely healed and he could show his lovely shadowhunter just what he truly did to him, over and over again until they were both boneless and satisfied. “Well, Immortal Alexander Lightwood here we come, future husband of mine.” Magnus winked and delighted in the shit eating grin on his shadowhunters face at the 'husband' remark. 

Magnus pulled Alec back into his arms, his boy lying half over him, though trying to be mindful of his bandages as they settled into Alec's bed and blankets once more, eyes closing for some much needed rest, especially on Magnus' part.

To think, soon enough, these little moments together, wrapped within each others embrace, were going to happen for eternity.

Both men fell asleep with massive smiles on their faces and dreamt about their endless future together.

#

The End.


End file.
